Area of the Art
The present invention relates to a vector construct, and more specifically to a vector construct comprising human hypoxia inducible factor 2 α gene. The present invention also relates to a transgenic animal or cell containing said vector construct which in the presence of an inducing agent expresses human hypoxia inducible factor 2 α gene causing hair growth suppression. The present invention further relates to use of this animal model for determining the efficacy of potential agents for suppressing or inducing hair growth.
Description of the Background Art
Although hair naturally grows over most of the human body, excessive growth or growth in certain areas may be undesirable. Hair can be removed by shaving, chemical depilatories, waxing, sugaring, threading, electrolysis and laser. Only the latter two methods are considered “permanent”. Many of the non-permanent methods are time consuming, the results are temporary, and the procedure must be repeated. The so-called permanent solutions are time consuming and costly. All of the procedures may be painful or uncomfortable.
There is no known inducible hair growth suppression gene in animal models on which potential agents for suppressing and inducing hair growth can be measured. Although transgenic animals are known, and one of the best known examples is the “Harvard Mouse” which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,866, there is no transgenic animal or cell capable of inducing hair growth suppression.
Thus there is a need for a vector construct with inducible hair growth suppression gene, as well as cells incorporating such a vector construct and a transgenic animal model incorporating such a vector construct.